User talk:LuckyTimothy/ 6/9/11 - 1/31/12
Re: Help! Thanks for fielding Team-jacob girl's question for me. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help! First, I just wanted to saying thank you for talking the time to write me such a detailed message. That is very nice of you. *Sigh*. I totally understand now. The wiki thinks I missed a day because I got on later then I normal do and missed the cut. And now I have to start all over. I had always thought I had known how that badge-counter-thing worked. I guess not. Now I get it. Your message made a lot of sense. Thank you again. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Hey, Joker (I've been calling u that due to ur image). I just wanna say thanks for answering my questions. I normally get ignored...everywhere really.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 03:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC)'' miscategorized main pages. There's a bunch of protected pages that have recently been miscategorized, mainly the Cullens, plus one or two shapeshifters. Since they're protected, it falls on an admin to clean them up, I think. Sorry for the bother. 16:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) They've alredy been taken care of. Thanks anyway! 16:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Spelling "Favorite". Hi, Sorry, I didn't know. I thought the correct spelling for favorite was "favorite" not "favourite". bellscullen ☮talk☮ 20:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC)bellscullen ... I like your srcsm. spot on. Memedi 19:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Help please. Hi. So I seen on you (and just about every person on on here) have a thing that has info on you. the red box thing. I was wondering, how do I do that? If you can help me, thanks. May Day Girl 23:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Red box things Okay. I think I get it. Thank you so much for your help. :) Have a good day! :D May Day Girl 15:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) OMG. I got it to work! thank you so much! Your opinion Hello. I seen your comment on user Alexa dreamer20 blog on True Blood. You said that the show was "Definitely very mature". I was wonder, in what way is it mature? I'm interested in the show and I have read reviews from other people that say the same thing, but I can never get a straight answer on what about the show makes it mature. I don't really want to watch the show if it was a lot of nudity in it. I have heard that it does and I'm not really into that. If it's just bad language, I can deal with that. So, if you can let me know that would be great. Thank you. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thank you. :) Most people would never really tell me. Thanks for your help. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) block block this user please: TWILIGHTSUCKS and please undo his edits. Memedi 10:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Done. -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thought I was blocked for a second Good, I need to keep you on your toes so you don't become complacent. :P -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hi. I just want to report to you that user AliceCullen2000 was making death threats on user ILoveTheCullen's talk page to other users. Here is the link, http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ILoveTheCullens . I think you should say/or something. This is not right. May Day Girl 23:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I did not really understand most of it, but I thought it would be a good idea to tell you. I did not think that you or anyone else wanted this wiki to have things like that on their wiki. I know I would not. Cyber Bullying is a horrible part of life and it's a growing trend. I was bullyed mercilessly when I was in high school. I got death threats because I got good grades. It was a bad time in my life. I don't want anyone else to have that happen to them. I know that the users that AliceCullen2000's death threats were aimed at did not respond. They may not even know. But, it's never a good thing to have things like that on such a popular wiki. Wiki's are like Facebook and Twitter but only the whole world can leave you messages, people that you don't even know. Thanks for taking time out of your day to try and fix this horrible thing. If I can help you, please, let me know. May Day Girl 15:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Funny page renaming. I was going to point out this curious activity, but you noticed it yourself. Thanks! TheFool123 06:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Ace Combat IP LT, may I question not so much your block of the Ace Combat IP but its duration? Being an IP, sooner or later the Ace Combat vandal will get another one and somebody unrelated to him may try to edit from it, and be prevented by your reaction to a long past vandal. Of course, it's your call. 06:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) And we'll kneel in front of your mighty power... Personally, and if I'm still allowed to state my opinion, I'm in favor of rather short bans - less than three months. For IPs, well, the target is too shifty for bans to be effective, registered users who do it for the heck of it generally stop when they find that an admin won't stand for it, and lose interest fairly quickly. This leaves spambots (seen them in a few of the reasons for blocking you provided) and they may be worth longer bans. 16:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Still looks rather harsh to me - this Goku character seemed a "for the hell of it" guy; in a month he would have forgotten it. But then, in the end you have to apply your own judgement. 17:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Hmpf - the below phenomenon is new to me. I still stand by what I said here and in my previous post, but I guess there are exceptions. 08:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Take a look at the candidates for deletion: the damnedest collection of pages I have ever seen. In addition of them not making any sense, the funny thing is that there's no delete template in any of them. There must be a bug somewhere, or something, I guess. 22:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ace Combat Wiki Vandals Hello. I'm Protostealth, lead of the Ace Combat Wiki. I've been informed of vandalism-related activites conducted by users Blamharrow and Yellow 94 at the Left 4 Dead and Twilight wikis. I've come here with the simple reason of setting things straight before things escalate beyond my control and the reputation of our site is damaged. Two bits of information: #Yellow 94 has gotten in contact with me at another AC fansite. He explained that he has recognized his mistakes, and wants to apologize with you for all the damage caused. If you desire to, unblock him (or, alternatively, allow him to send messages/emails) so he can apologize for his actions. #Second, Nine-Four has explained me that Blamharrow was actually paid by a friend to attack the Twilight wiki (and possibly the Pokemon wiki, too, although the latter requires confirmation.) Below is a short transcript of the moment where Blamharrow mentions how he was paid by a friend prior to Yellow's redemption: : "Paid? Edit Y94: Who paid you to attack the wiki? Because it wasn't me. A very good friend of mine, and that's all y ou should know.Blahmarrow 01:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Also because of you. Coincidently, I had this offer now for a few months, but figured that the more people I could have with me while trolling, the better. As it turned out, you were looking for someone help you troll the sight as well. So it all went together just like that. I didn't use you or that thing, just wanted to have someone else by my side. Nothing personal.Blahmarrow 01:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Y94: I was joking when I said it." As well, here are a few logs from Blamharrow's talk page: Log 1 Log 2 Log 3 I hope we can resolve this problem as quickly as possible. Best regards, ProtoStealth 02:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Hey, this is mainly about those two idiots that were trolling here before. Just letting you know that not everyone from the Ace Combat wikia are trolling dumbasses. They were just pissed that someone was spamming the AC wikia. Anyways... they are both being delt with right now, Thanks. Warwolf 1 02:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Whatever You Said That I Can't Remember :P Oh! Well that's not too good, but it makes sense! Thanks for your help!! -TheLunar :Sorry bout that, forgot to log in!!! TheLunar 00:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) London sewers LT, this disagreement with the Royal IP of India bugged me - let me know if this time the treatment of the sewers of London is OK. 17:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : Insurance against another accident of this kind? You know, in this case it seemed that the Royal Pain of India had enough of a point to meet him/her part of the way. And no, the 3-month-block is not unduly harsh; it's the infinite block I fail to understand. :) 05:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) God save the Queen! Hi, I am female just for the record. I am wondering why you thought my correction of some historical inaccuracies to be nonsense/gibberish? I honestly thought that was the kind of thing people were supposed to do on here. Anyway, I hope you won't be offended by my most recent edit of that article. Have a great evening! QueenIndia 19:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) New galleries Hello. I was just taking notice that Twilight wiki does not have have galleries for the cast of Breaking Dawn (excluding Mackenzie Foy). So, I was wondering if there ever will be. For people like Maggie Grace and Judi Shekoni. Thanks. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Galleries Thanks you. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 22:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) By the way, congratulations I was just on the Movie Wiki, and it turns out, you are one of the top contributors of the week! Check it out, throw a little party for youself, etc. Here's the link: http://www.wikia.com/Movie Congrats! -TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt Hold down the fort Hey, just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving tomorrow for a 2-week vacation. I probably won't have much internet access while I'm gone, so I'm leaving you the keys. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Just try not to have too much fun. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping with that fail on the Afton page.... For some reason, I saved it, and it showed up as that... I don't know whether it has something to do with the Rich Text Editor or something because I've seen previous versions do things like that to pages... Thanks again!! -TheLunar :Haha! Yeah, I saw it, but then Safari started playing up on my Mac, so I gave up and switched to Firefox which took forever to start... Not a good day :P! Thanks though :)! And yeah. It looked like it changed it to a form of HTML coding, but all the spaces seemed to be changed to %20 and the links were turned into "" links. RTE has always been glitchey, though... -TheLunar Re: So you're back Thank you, it was relaxing. I guess a "welcome back" is in order for you too then! (Eww, Internet Explorer.) -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Middle name I know exactly what Bella's middle name is I have based my profile around my own creation of her not the movies. Just thought I'd clear that Fright Night ME TOO I LOOK FORWARD WORKING WITH YOU TOO!!! SO ARE YOU TEAM EDWARD OR JACOB CUZ IM TEAM EDWARD? DO YOU ALSO LIKE FRIGHT NIGHT? CUZ IM TEAM JERRY DANDRIDGE!!! RE: Templates Well...not to sound like a damsel in distress that's incapable of doing anything, but it would be easier and simpler for you to do it, since you're admin and probably know this wiki like the back of your hand. TeamTaycob 03:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Squeaky 'ol 79 Actually, I was referring to somebody else. 14:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Leah badge Yay! Thanks so much! *sends batch of e-cookies and a million e-hugs* TeamTaycob 20:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Wanted to get your advice on something- I recently made a Quileute template, with the idea of breaking up the main template so different groups would have different character templates instead of them all having that massive one. However, I think that now a better idea might be to combine all of the new Quileute characters from The Guide into one big article called "List of minor Quileute characters" or something, since they're all stubs anyways. Do you think the page would be too long and I should make one page per family (like I divided it up in the template) instead? Or should I just spare myself the effort and do something more productive with my life. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good, that's probably what I'll do then. Though the Quileute template will be a whole lost smaller since most of the pages it links to won't exist anymore. And I was referring to the place that people call "outdoors"...scary place, that. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Seems we are being inundated with spam bots. I haven't been monitoring the comment sections, but I've also blocked any of those IPs that have edited articles. Hopefully not too many more appear. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Comments I've noticed in a lot of different wikias, you can't comment on pages. Maybe I'm missing something, but I was wondering if that could be changed (just tell me how). Thanks! Mrs. Volterra 10:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) PS Do you like the Joker? (I think he's awesome) Comment deletion request Is there anyway to delete someone elses comments? What I need is a conversation that is not viewed by the public is that possible here? Im asking to have a chat with you outside of this what I have to say is sensitive. I have twitter face book and aim : Nothing related to the wiki is so sensitive that cannot be discussed publicly on it. 18:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help. IF you have a favorite Twilight Actor let me know. I'll try to get you some Swag from them. : OK. Let's take it as true - differently from me, somebody may actually write something that he will regret later. 19:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Did I do this right? Should there still be a file for the picture of the girl who asked you to move it? -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Fright Night Yeah, Cuz' Im A team Person So Please Did With It!!! Thanks!! also, I Love Colin Farrell & Jerry Dandridge!! I want Jerry (Colin Farrell) 2 Be My Vampire Bf in real life who lives right next door 2 me like it happened 2 Charley Brewster in the movie!!! Thanks I will be happy 2 be working with U!! Have A good night!!! You Mean Let's See New Frightining Vampires!! Right??? Chat Lately, the chat has been a pain in the butt, and especially on the weekends, which is weird. Sometimes it doesn't show what we type in and hit the Enter button, and sometimes it even wipes out every message there. Is there anything you can do to fix it? TeamTaycob 18:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Talking about deletions... I thought that you'd like to know that there's a "Villains" category that has been marked for deletion and has not yet been. Best, 08:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) : Well, generally _I_'m the one marking things for deletion, so I usually know what's listed there. 17:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey LuckyTimothy!! Hey Umm... How Do U Like This Picture? FRIGHTNIGHT08 00:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC)FRIGHTNIGHT08 hello there has been swearing and i am upset if you could sort it out then please do so i hope you sort it out thank you xxx @me RE: Protecting your page Thanks! That hacker obviously didn't know that I had a billion pictures on my user page. *scoffs dramatically* How rude of them. Anyway, you rule. :) TeamTaycob 21:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Victoria omg i'm troubled finding a Victoria costume >.< ugh! do you have any links of some websites or something? i like her outfit in eclipse very much and her white fur in twilight/new moon. peace out Memedi 11:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Team Charlie & Team Billy I was wondering if you could make Team Charlie and Team Billy badges. It's funny how nobody's really acknowledged how awesome they both are yet. If Esme gets a team badge, why not Charlie and Billy, you know? TeamTaycob 17:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL, "Charles and William"...Thanks, though. :) TeamTaycob 19:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I owe you a bunch. :) TeamTaycob 20:07, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous haters...again. You may or may not know, but I don't like Edward. I can't stand him for the life of me. But there seems to be a (or many) anonymous contributor(s) saying hater stuff on the comments of his page, and it's getting a little weird and annoying. Just sayin'. Why does it always seem that the people who come around here hating are anonymous because they'd be scared if they had an account? Well, anyway, I hope it doesn't get much worse than this. Haters are annoying. TeamTaycob 23:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) MinorStoop Could u tell minor stoop to stop reverting my edits it took my 10 minns add links in and he Reverted ta CharmeRuler • Talk • 19:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : On a point, Mr. CharmeRuler is right; the picture/poster of Renesmee _does_ belong to the page - as a pic in the infobox, instead at the bottom of the page. I failed to rectify the situation; I wonder whether you could do it for me. Best, MinorStoop 20:32, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I Put Links in thats wat ur sopposed to do CharmeRuler • Talk • 21:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : I followed a couple of leads left by Mr. CharmeRuler on his user page leading to both Scream and Charmed wiki. He's got a history of wild edits borderline to vandalism, the way I understand it. He's got blocked for six months on Charmed and for a day reduced to two hours on Scream. Perhaps my reaction is less than appropriate, but given his histerical reaction yesterday evening, it won't hurt to be prepared. Best, MinorStoop 07:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Good luck. Are we allowed to wish you luck in your job? Or will we be banned with cause? 20:32, October 7, 2011 (UTC) : I _thought_ that your not answering my report of CharmeRuler activities on other wikis was out of character, truth to say. The way he behaved, I'd say he really is a 10yo or thereabouts. Very well, I'll make a point to bring my woes, such as they are, to TAPam, or some other admin. Looking forward to when you'll be back online - 21:10, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Didn't know I was so transparent. 22:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Touché. CharmedJay has never excelled in adminship, Fingernails, Kmanwing and LunarEclipse do not appear very prominent as such. Ngebendi did not last long, and the others have been inactive since before I started editing. I actually do not know why I haven't asked for your help more. 06:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The right thing You blocked that user, right?You did the right thing.See?I am usually (:P) right about the blocking thing.I mean...come on, he came here and insulted you with a capital "I"! As you said there were some inappropriate comments in other pages too.This is a wiki for fans.And if people don't like, they shouldn't come here.As you said, we have no problem if people don't like Twilight.But coming here and insulting people?"Nuh-huh peaches" as honey says. :) Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 10:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) --There's again a user on Jacob's and Edward's pages saying the one is bad and the other is not, in no particular order.(On the one hand he pretends to be T.J. and on the other one T.E. etc.) This thing has become boring and annoying, hasn't it? (Basically he insults the characters...)Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 10:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, wasn't that user blocked?Now, he has come with another number AU name.Block him!He keeps insulting peopleBlock that person!! Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 11:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) It's not even about attacking the pages anymore; people are attacking other people. This Wikia contributor is going on the Edward and Jacob pages, telling others to shut up, and it's getting really, really annoying. Can you do something about it? I find it funny how they don't have the guts to get an actual account and just talk crap under a name rather than a number, but whatever. That anonymous moron even had the nerve to tell me to shut up. And we both know that doesn't happen with me. Could you delete their comments or something? I'm not sure if this is extreme enough for a block, but.... TeamTaycob 13:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) : I wouldn't know about an anonimous wikia contributor, but I can report a TwilightIzGai1234 guy creating a couple of pages "Twilight Is..." and "Eddie Cullen" accusing both other people and Twilight characters of a number of sexual improprieties... Could agree about the Twilight characters' misbehavior, a little less about the language and the editors. I marked the pages for deletion, and I'll ask you if you could block the guy for a while. 13:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you're busy, I could ask T. A. and P. instead :: Guess that Mr. C-J has beaten you on the deleting, but it still remains to block the author... 17:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Jocularity aside, thanks. 21:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks, dude. ::: TeamTaycob 22:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) talking hey whats up...im katey and you Liam....omg that was an Edward moment lol Top 10 list:Twilightlover29 It looks like that user Twilightlover29 created a top 10 list with her/his username, apparently just to test the feature. Useless as it is, I believe it should be deleted, and have no idea on how it should be tagged for deletion. Thanks! 17:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) New video module test Hey LuckyTimothy - Just wanted to let you know about the blog post I just posted here. Your wiki has been chosen to test our new video module - read all the details here. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. I also will be leaving a message for Charmed-Jay and TagAlongPam. If you feel other admins should know as well - please share my blog post with them. Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : oh snap - cut and paste fail - sorry! Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments on Jacob page There is a Wikia Contributer commenting with "jjjjjjjaccccccccooooooobbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb" , "eeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddddddwwwwwwwwwwwwarrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddd", "robbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttt" and "ttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyllllllllllllllllloooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" and I think it's the same person . Bellscullen 03:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Annoying spammers. TeamTaycob 03:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Talk page messages So I was looking at my talk page's messages, and saw that my comments on my talk page go back to only August 8, 2011 and I was wondering why? I've been on this Wiki since May 8, 2011 and I know I had received messages between August and May. Do the messages just delete after a while? TeamTaycob 02:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Renessmecullenlover character May be worth to pay some attention to what this character, Renessmecullenlover, is doing. That her/his edits are pretty wild is to say the least. Best, 01:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Templates. _Now_, it appears I have a question you are likely to be the best suited to answer. Do you happen to know whether there is a method to avoid templates to be executed when inserted in a page or comment, because one wants to show the text of it. For example, I was trying to show Wolvesforever how to mark a page for deletion, but couldn't due to lack of this info. Thanks! 22:29, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : That's exactly what I needed to know, many thanks! 06:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Title not provided. All the information you will need is on my blog. Pics to the left side New Characters/actors in the tabs there are two Unnamed wolves. http://twilightpack.blogspot.com/ one thing might notice is Ephram Black, Rick Mora was told that was the name of his character and that he was Jacobs great, great grandfather (I may have missed a great) I have pictures and more about the actors on my blog Work in progress Quileute Tribe Members' Character Actor Name Twitter Facebook other sites'*'Jacob Black Taylor Lautner ---no twitter--- http://www.blogger.com/goog_793148532Facebook web imdb other' *'Billy Black Gil Birmingham @ Facebook Web imdb other' *'Sam Uley Chaske Spenser @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Sam Uley Solomon Trimble @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Embry Call Kiowa Gordon @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Embry Call Krys Hyatt @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Quil Ateara Tyson Houseman @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Jared Cameron Bronson Pelletier @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Paul Lahote Alex Meraz @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Seth Clearwater Boo Boo Stewart @ Facebook web imdb other 1' *'Leah Clearwater Julia Jones @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Collin Littlesea Brayden Jimmie @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Brady Fuller Swo wo Gabriel @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Emily Young Tinsel Korey @ Facebook web imdb other 1' *'Rachel Black Tanaya Beatty @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Kim Caitlin Mooney-Fu @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Claire Young Sienna Joseph - Willie '' @ Facebook web imdb other ' *'Harry Clearwater' Graham Greene @ Facebook web imdb other *'Sue Clearwater 'Alex Rice @ Facebook web imdb other *'Wolf Pack Nic Gurniak @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Wolf Pack ' Brandon Peters ''' @ Facebook '''web imdb other *'Taha Aki Byron Chief-Moon @ Facebook web imdb other' *'3rd Wife Mariel Belanger @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Quiluete Warrior (E) Justin Rain @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Quiluete Warrior (E) William Belleau @ Facebook web imdb othe'r *'Ephraim Black (T) Rick Mora @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Quiluete Warrior (T) William Joseph Elk III @ Facebook web imdb other' 1 *'Quiluete Woman (NM) Giovanna Yannotti ' @ Facebook web imdb other ' Improper categorization of a blog. Hey, LT, you may be of assistance again! This guy, GreatPerhaps, wrote this blog "Jacob Black Haters", but added a "Team Jacob users", a "Team Edward users" and an "Object of imprinting" categories to it. Even logged in, I can't edit them out (fairly correctly, I think) but perhaps you may. Best, 11:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : Could be. IPs and autoconfirmed user can't touch an account's blog page, that's for sure. Thanks! 14:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) "Post comment" button Sorry, for leaving a message and not writing a comment, but Wiki has issues today. I can't find the "post comment" button. However, it appers when I reply someone else's comment.The other day, you told me to take a screenshot if something like that happened again, so here it is: Can you figure it out? Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 12:43, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Let me start.. I still can't find that freaking "post comment" button on users' talk pages!It's the second time in such a small period of time. In other pages (actors's characters', movies' etc.) it is there, but when I have to reply in other users' pages I can't! It's nowhere! So..? Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 10:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Some sacrificial offerings to the Great Deleter of the list. For your delectation, there is not only a page, but also a couple of blog posts and a comment among the Candidates for Deletion. It's unclear to me what Wolvesforever actually wants deleted, whether his post or my answer to it, so you may want to check with him first. Best, 16:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds good to me. Thanks! 21:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll Just leave it how it is! Okay, then I'll just leave it how it is, again thanks for fixing this! '~ TooPreddiee 16:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC)TooPreddieSiSi Breaking Dawn soundtrack I was wondering if you listened to the Breaking Dawn Part 1 soundtrack yet? If so, my fellow music fan, what do you think of it? TeamTaycob 19:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC)\ Ahh. I think it's my second favorite. I thought I'd really hate it, but surprisingly, I didn't. I wrote a review in a blog, if you want to know my thorough opinion on the soundtrack. The New Moon soundtrack still kills it though. Kiiiilllls it. Flays it alive. TeamTaycob 21:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Some questions Hey there.I have some questions. Well, in some Team Jacob sets I have used lyrics from some songs.Should I write "all copyrights belong to the owners" or something like this? I made the sets, I didn't copy them, I just want to know if it is legal to post them. It's been ages since I posted them in the Team Jacob Gallery.Or I should delete them from the page? I really don't know, that's why I'm asking you. Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 21:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Template:Team Denali I was wondering if, since now we have a picture with all of the Denalis in, maybe it wouldn't be too much trouble creating the team template :D Thanks! DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! 13:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Actor info I still owe you something.. contact me either twitter Paulsilverwolf, facebook paul.silverwolf or Twilightpack.blogger.com I added more pictures to the new people's galeries on the TwilightPack Blog--PaulieWog Help Hi. On the 18th, I made an edit on my profile and something must have been going on with my profile or wikia, or even my computer. But something is wrong with my profile now. I don't know how to explain it and I'm not smart enough to fix it, I guess But. if you could take a look and tell me what you think I could do to fix it, I would really appreciate it. Thanks. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :] Thanks for the message on my talk, sorry I took SOOO long to reply. Thanks! You know me from Degrassi wiki? Cool.! I'm glad to be here as well. Twilight is a major passion of mine so it's good that's I joined the Twilight wiki :]Truefriend101 14:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you so much. :D Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your thoughts on pictures Well I haven't seen the movie, but I know which pictures you're talking about. I'd rather we respected copyright as much as possible as well, but I don't think we do the best job of it since it's impossible to monitor the huge number of images that are uploaded here everyday. But if they are such blatant examples, I say remove them—they're terrible quality anyways. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Renesmee Cullen Improper picture or c's cropping up? Not that I particularly love an infant Renesmee's picture in the infobox, but since all other characters have it, might as well there be one for her too... 22:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Yep, there was the issue bouncing around - but since CharmedJay seemed to endorse at least one pic, I stopped worrying about it. I'll leave dealing with pictures to people who know how to do it, then. Was wondering, however, about the pic before the last, Rosalie holding Nessie in her arms; the edit dance with Pazwaz92 made me pick one of the two just to get the infobox back in position with a picture in it. I've put it up for the time being, if you delete it, I'll know what you think about it. :) 22:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. How's the job going? :: Might want to let Jay know. 00:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: Know the feeling; CJ is sort of a lone ranger. Bully for your new job, then! ::: By the way, has anybody understood what those {C's cropping around are, and how to prevent them? Not a big deal, but they're annoying. 08:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Kristen's Comments. :::: Well, then I guess we'll just have to sit them out. 20:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Kristen's page comments On Kristen's page around 4-8 the comments are filled with a user "Flava flav" or something like that. The comment they're posting it " 1. REDIRECT Talk:NOT Meagen Fox/@comment-174.30.79.83-20110504212144" and it's getting annoying. Bellscullen(talk) 23:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Candidates for deletion Since you're so clearly an evilly made up character from a fanfic, you may be interested in knowing there is a page titled "Yella Lacson" marked for deletion. Best, 12:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Gallery:Ashley Greene Hi, I was wondering if you would unlock Gallery:Ashley Greene. I will personally clean it up. Thanks. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question I remember you commenting on a ban or two that changing IP does not prevent you from recognizing a pattern of vandalism/bullying behavior/whatever it was; I read it as implying that you recognized the guy(s) in question. It was just a (perhaps overblown) observation, but I'd imagine that after a while one learns to spot statistical trends. No implied dig at all. :) Just leave a message to MinorStoop, if you prefer - it's still me. Ngebendi will work as well, though I'm practically not using the account any longer. That admin awarding and the ensuing reaction were perhaps the dumbest thing that befell me. Enjoy your vacation, 08:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: I leave you to the madness of Edward vs. Jacob fans. I think you do more administrative work here than you give yourself credit for (though I did particularly enjoy that you took care of most of the Edward vs. Jacob peacemaking). I understand the need for a break from the wiki, but I do hope you come back rejuvenated—you will be missed. Enjoy your vacation! -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:57, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Team Bree Template I was going through the 'teams' templates, and noticed that there wasn't one for Bree Tanner. I was wondering, could you make one, please? Thanks Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 23:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) MinorStoop, again Hey can you here me out this girl keeps commenting about my comments A comment on the Volturi page. There's a comment by a Wikia Contributar that was using, very bad language, so I thought I might want to tell an admin. (this is Bellscullen but my computers in repair so im using my dad's and i can't login.) 19:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Got it. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) New template Just to let you know that I've created this new template, for pages I'd like to bring to an admin's attention; got tired to have to use the "Candidates for deletion" for something it was not intended to. I'm sure it can be improved (I'd imagine that perhaps another category may be needed), but that will come with ttime and experience. The use is: and makes the message "This page requires the attention of an admin." appear. Meanwhile, Happy New Year. :) MinorStoop 13 Preview :42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) P.S. This wiki feels a bit lopsided without his main anti-spam crusader and comment deleter. : Uh, oh. MinorStoop 18:44, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Happy new year Well it's good to have you back. If it's any consolation, I was forced to become more diligent about the comments while you were gone—I'll try to keep it up. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : See you're back, with a vengeance - vacations must be good for you! :-P MinorStoop 05:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) IP 63.116.143.2 on Bella's page I can personally stand them, but this 63.116.143.2 guy left a string of comments on Bella Swan's page that could be removed with little or no loss to other people. MinorStoop 20:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. MinorStoop 06:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) User:Lollipop king This user has been vandalizing pages, and I've been rolling them back (I love the power of rollback rights), but it's still annoying. Can you block them or something? TeamTaycob 21:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : Ain't somebody too dumb for their own good? MinorStoop 21:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Don't do that Sorry. Breaking Dawn set joke of Christian Camargo's, Guri Weinburg's, and others. :P TeamTaycob 00:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : True, true. :) : TeamTaycob 04:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Tildes in the TALK PAGE !!! Hello, can you pleace help me to personalize my "TILDES", I mean my signature when I use someone Talk Page. Thanks for your time and help. Ginaswan 01:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alaly321 This Alaly321 should perhaps be followed a bit closely. There are a couple of less than savory comments (s)he wrote on her/his talk page that at least deserve deletion. Best, MinorStoop 04:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I was going to ask—do you want the pleasure of dealing with that one yourself? -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::It's a wonder we're still around (you, Pam, Jay and I) taking care of the wiki - as you say, it's an unpaid activity, there're the Alalys barking in your face, and, truth to tell, Twilight is not even good popular fiction (won't bother the term literature, because it's not.) MinorStoop 19:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll hope that Short-TT will be able to step up to admin duties by then - I'm _not_ going to fall for them again. And, besides, I frankly count on being too busy with another project. :::Jay's abilities most definitely do _not_ lie in dealing with the community, and it's unfair to let the whole load on Pam's shoulders, however square (cubic! :-P) they are. MinorStoop 21:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Clearly these users who unload their anger on you recognize you for the tyrant that you are. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, Michael Collins! MinorStoop 08:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandals Of the two latest vandals, and User:80.223.255.176 ‎ and User:Sasoroe, I'd recommend particularly close watch on this last. MinorStoop 17:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : Doing it for thrills, then. OK, thanks. MinorStoop 18:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :: That one seems to have been a special case, a couple of idiots with a grudge toward somebody. :: I remember dealing with something like this about a year back - a pic by Hitler it was. Never understood what they hope to get with this kind of behavior. They should know or imagine that they'll get reverted/blocked in a jiffy. MinorStoop 18:36, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: All of this vandalism is driving me nuts. :/ ::: TeamTaycob 00:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh dear gosh. I kind of wish I was on the Wiki back then now. ::: TeamTaycob 01:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: No, I would have really just wanted to unleash my unstoppable, undeniable Taycob powers...Kidding. But anyway, thanks for blocking them. Some people just don't know who they're messing with.... ::: TeamTaycob 01:07, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Well... I tried, but nothing happened. >:( It only worked with copy/ paste with the first code you gave me. The second one did nothing.In the page you created for my sig. didn't help me, because my sig. appears like a text, not like a link like yours.Anyway, thank you very much. :) Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 19:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Not going to interfere with the signature problem, but I was wondering if you were aware of the sandbox. It's been created for this kind of experiments. MinorStoop 21:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for deletion. Apparently, I'm the only one who keeps track of the category: a blog, User_blog:Edward_Is_Better_23/My_Twilight_Room and two pictures: and are to be taken care of. Best, MinorStoop 15:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :It comes with the deletion template - whatever file the template is added to is categorized there; so it's not exactly true I'm the only one who uses it. It's true, however, I make a point to check regularly on the category. :The blog is still around - judging by the text, the author got chicken and wants it to be removed from public view. MinorStoop 16:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks MinorStoop 16:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Still...Nothing This is how I put it.As you told me.Just click on my sig. you left in your message.You can't because it isn't a link to my page. I think I'll leave it the way it is, if it doesn't work... Nike's Girl aka Other TeamTaycob-- 17:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Let's see: Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 17:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Jeez, thanks! Love ya! Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 17:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Email address on Twilight page Have to understand why this IP 187.71.44.104 added an email address ot Twilight's page, which I do not think is justified. While we're at it, there are a couple of "Team vegetable users" that can be also removed - leave the oniony one there, though. I do not really think there will be too many people to share it with a nutter like me. :-P MinorStoop 20:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Actually it's a "Team Garlic Users" and a "Team Orange Users" - created during a banter bout with Long-TT which apparently made her uneasy. In my opinion, it's a bit of an overreaction on her part, but then I'd rather not to scare her out of her wits. MinorStoop 21:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) P.S. And, of course, the Guardian of the Candidates for Deletion is still me! Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to be friends with me.I am not friends with any of the admins and I don't have any gut friend on this wiki.So.....What say??Friends?? P.S.-Can you make a signature for me too like you are making for ILSM??I tried asking Green Fairy who makes a signature for everyone around here but she isn't responding...So please? TeamJakeward1402 11:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I got a new friend.LOLS.And as for the signature thing,the font is like "Kristen ITC" if you have that in your computer otherwise "Lucida Handwriting".The color,well,it hsould be blue,I prefer light blue or sky blue.Can you make it like yours like TeamJakeward should have the link to profile and 1402 to talk page?And you don't need to hurry in making the signature.Take your time.Do it when you are free.Thanks in advance. ^_^ TeamJakeward1402 10:42, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Comments IPs and left a message each on Emily Young and Uley Family respectively which I recommend for deletion. Best, MinorStoop 11:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Deleted. -TagAlongPam (talk) 12:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Vanessa Cullen Rodrigues It's the three IPs in less than 24 hours that concerns me. Could be the same guy in three different computers, though. MinorStoop 17:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) : No need to excuse yourself - the point is not the glitch, but the three attempts of inserting this Vanessa Cullen Rodrigues in place of "The Cullens and the Swans". It's three IPs, we can only outwait them, I think. MinorStoop 17:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ChristineTwihard top 10 list It appears that a regular user can't do much to top 10 lists except creating them and adding to them - or alternatively the software is not very good in dealing with them. Since this list is essentially a copy of the blog you just move, please delete it, if possible. Thanks! MinorStoop 19:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Team Onion So, my page is put to "Team onion" category (which was created by MinorStoop). Can you delete that? :)Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 12:58, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I managed to it. :) Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 13:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Comments on Billy Black's Page Something like that happened during the holidays to Jacob's page - contacted staff, but doubt that they ever did anything about them. I think it was Sannse (don't remember for sure) that said there was something to do with the wikiabot, or some such. MinorStoop 16:39, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Team Mike template So I was trying to make a Team Mike template just for the sake of making a template since I still don't know yet and anything is possible with source code, but when I did, it basically screwed over every user page that has team badges. I undid my edit of course, but I would still like a Team Mike template and badge. Can you make one for me, o awesome one? Mike deserves a bit more credit, and your Team Leah and Team Wolf Pack badges were cool. TeamTaycob 17:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I didn't make a template page already. Oh, and I don't have that | key on my keyboard. It's not an I or an L...so how do I use it in my posts without copying and pasting? TeamTaycob 22:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) With the name-linking, no, not really. I just figured I'd want to learn how to do things, since there isn't much to edit here. I'm pulling an Aro. I might as well learn everything. Source code is my friend now. TeamTaycob 22:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I saw it, and then added it to my user page! Thank you! :) TeamTaycob 17:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Freedom of speech So people can say something too me but I can't say anything back. But when I do it I get a warning really. How I'am I the main culprit when they are leaving comments on my post. But anything I can't say anything back ok. Guttery sergeant Alaly Wonder if this gal/guy does it on purpose hiding behind a gradeschooler just for the hell of it - her/his talk page comments are just about as guttery as it's allowed on the wiki. Well, as long as it's the talk page I don't really care, but Jessica Stanley's page requires a bit of a dust up. MinorStoop 21:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. MinorStoop 08:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) News Not that I'm crying about it, but my computer can't load the "news" in the wiki. It just says:Loading data, etc. Any ideas? Nike's Girl 16:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) JBlack's page. Jacob Blak's page seems to be destined to attract quite a bit of heat. The current crop of comments does not appear to be in need of cleaning up, but I frankly got bored with the discussion whether his imprinting on Nessie amounts to paedophilia or not. Any possibility to shut down comments for a few days? MinorStoop 16:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, thanks. The topic is bound to come up again, though - I was wondering if you could suspend addition of comments to the page for a week or two. MinorStoop 19:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Comment blocking does then work only for blogs? Thanks anyway. MinorStoop 22:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: News That's beyond my skills as well, but I'll ask someone from Wikia who might be able to help. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I feel particularly supreme when I answer requests by asking someone else for help. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Apparently the problem is Wikia-wide and is currently "being dealt with", so there's nothing we can do for now. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Good news, it's fixed now. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Gallery:Rachelle Lefevre Hi. I was hoping you could unlock Gallery:Rachelle Lefevre. It's really messy and I'll clean it up. Thanks. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:11, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:48, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Grammys Hey Timothy! I left a message on Pam's wall about the Grammys and she said I should talk to you since you enjoy music. Wikia's doing a special promotion for Grammys and we wanted to include Twilight Wiki because Bruno Mars was nominated (even though "It Will Rain") wasn't specifically nominated. We're planning on doing an interview that we're going to include on Music Wiki- let me know if you're interested and we'd like to just ask you some questions about Grammys. Let me know what you think! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 04:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hopefully you don't mind that I volunteered you for this. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Haha no worries, just wanted to get community feedback for the Grammys and I'm interested to hear your thoughts. I'll get some questions ready and ask you soon :) Thanks for your help! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 19:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Would you mind if you shot me an email since the questions are supposed to "a secret" for now? You can reach me at kate@wikia-inc.com. Thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 21:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Email Could I also request that you email me so we can talk about something off-wiki? You can just use the address listed on our contact page. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. :P -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:26, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Hi lucky timothy! ;) i was wondering,how can i change my avatar? Vampirefairy4 19:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Bad comment about another user I was looking in the Wiki Activity and somebody made a very bad comment about ILoveTheCullens on this page. ♥Bellscullen♥ 01:49, January 29, 2012 (UTC)Bellscullen Chezca A. Aprecio LT, there's a top 10 list called Top_10_list:Chezca_A._Aprecio, which should be deleted, but that I haven't been able to tag properly. Could you take care of it for me? Thanks! MinorStoop 09:34, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Deleted. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: What did you decide? Coincidentally, I just replied to your email before reading this. But yeah, I'll take your advice. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Congrats I will. :) Sorry you only block people, though. Also, thanks for getting the News section back! I used to chack it all the time - it makes this Wiki feel so complete. TeamTaycob 14:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Okay I just saw your comment on Long-TT's so weird to call her that, since I tend to call her Nike's Girl user page, and you did basically nothing. L.O.L.) : Thanks a bunch! :) : TeamTaycob 23:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC)